Final Destination
by KaWaIiIiI
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto, Chouji and Lee are going on mission after Takeshi, who is planning to destroy Konoha, but on their way many unexpected things happen. Kakashi x Tsunade, Shizune x Shikamaru, Naruto x Hinata


_**Hey all, this is the first chapter of my first story, I'm not very proud of it, but I want to ask you to review honestly and tell me what I can improve, I would be so glad if you could help. My English is also very bad, sorry for that.**_

_**Please tell me what you think, should I stop writing immediately or is there still a bit hope for me…**_

* * *

**Pairings: Kakashi x Tsunade, Naruto x Hinata, Shizune x Shikamaru.**

* * *

**Final Destination**

_Chapter One_

"TSUNADE-OBACHAN!" Naruto comes rushing down the hallways and up the stairs, the guards just let him pass, considering the fact that they don't want to be deaf in the near future.

"TSUNADE-OBACHAN, WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto finds the door locked with a huge sign on it. FORBIDDEN FOR NARUTO'S, it says and a red cross drawn through a little figure which is supposed to be Naruto.

"TSUNADE-OBACHAN, DON'T PULL PRANKS I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ASK YOU", Naruto yells.

"NARUTO, SHUT UP, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS", Tsunade yells from the other side of the door.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME, AND I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS DAMN SPOT TILL YOU CAN TALK TO ME", Naruto yells back.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS YELLING AND JUST WAIT THERE TILL I HAVE TIME TO SPEAK TO YOU…" Tsunade says.

30 minutes later Kakashi comes walking out and Naruto rushes in the room.

"What was Kakashi doing here", Naruto asks.

"He's going on a mission, to do something useful, unlike _some _others, but what was the _important _thing you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I heard Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru went on a mission and I wanted to ask why I can't go on a mission."

"You can't go on a mission, because you're too noisy, too uncontrollable and you have to train FAR more."

"NANI? You & …", and Naruto left the room, still mocking.

"NARUTO, YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? COME BACK HERE, NOW!" Tsunade yelled, but Naruto was already gone.

Naruto went strolling along Konoha, still angry with Tsunade for not letting him go on a mission.

"Oy, Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?"

"H-hello Naruto-kun, w-what do you mean?"

"You had a mission right? So what are you still doing here?

"H-hai, I have a mission and we are leaving in j-just a few minutes."

"You are such a lucky girl to have a mission, it is such a long time ago I went on a mission, it's not fair!"

"G-gomenasai, Naruto-kun, but you went on a mission about a week ago, didn't you?"

"Ah, well yes, but that was to catch a wild boar that was eating the vegetables! You can't call that a real mission, I want action and adventure!"

"I-I'm very sorry Naruto-kun, b-but I really have to go now, because the others are waiting for me, I-i hope you also get a mission very soon, B-bye Naruto-kun."

_It's so damn boring here, everyone is on a mission except for me. There are no people who want to destroy Konoha, nothing has been heard from Orochimaru. This can't be right, it's to damn peaceful here right now, why can't there be a person who really wants to attack this place right now._

"**OY, why is everyone so damn boring in this city!"**

_Here we get to the point that when I'm yelling this there's normally a huge explosion from out of nowhere, in all the normal comics or stories there would be a loud BOOM by now, and all the people would be screaming and then I would be the only one who could save them. However, just when you want this to happen, it won't. Damn, this boring day!_

So Naruto went walking on for a couple of hours, he ate some ramen, talked to Konohamaru and went to sleep, still cursing this damn boring day.

Then it became morning again and Naruto was expecting something exciting would happen, but it didn't so he went to sleep again.

Next morning:

Also boring…

Next Night:

**_Knock, Knock. _**Naruto woke up and looked at his alarm clock, it was 2.30 at night!

"Yawn, whose there? Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?"

Naruto opened the door, but no one is there except a bowl of Ramen and a letter beneath it.

_Ah, well this isn't so bad, I can eat Ramen at any time, even at night, it's delicious!_

After Naruto ate the Ramen he opened the letter.

_Maybe it's from someone who wants to thank me for something and gave this bowl of Ramen as thanks. _

He opened it and he saw a letter written in a very childish handwriting, it said:

_**Hey you!**_

_**I've followed you the last few days and nights. I saw you eating your ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen shop, I saw you talking to that silly blue haired girl and saw you sleeping with that absolutely idiotic, childish sleeping cap on. I have actually been following you ever since you came into Tsunade-sama's office.**_

_**You must be thinking why I followed you all these extremely boring days, because that's what you thought, wasn't it, that these days were so freaking boring? **_

_**I can tell you I followed you because I was interested in you, or maybe I was also bored or maybe I just had other reasons to do this, but you'll never know why I did this, because I won't tell you, you can just guess…**_

_**You must wonder why I'm writing this kind of crap and by now you have looked at the end of this letter if there's a name written beneath it, well I can tell you there isn't one. You even don't know if I'm a boy or a girl, or maybe I don't know myself… You don't know anything, hahahaha.**_

_**Well you can try to find me, and then I will hide.**_

_**You can also throw away this letter and never think of it again, and then I will do what I have planned to do.**_

_**It's all up to you…**_

_**However, the only thing for you to know now is that the following days won't be boring anymore, that's what you wished for, wasn't it? **_

_**By the way, I'm planning to destroy Konoha, just so you know. Nothing really important…**_

_**When you see the signs, you will know the destruction has begun…**_

_**You see, not so boring anymore, eh?**_

_**Bye!**_

* * *

**_Well, this is it for now, I probably will be updating in a few days, because this is still CRAP. _**

**_Hope you will review honestly,_**

**_bye bye_**


End file.
